Asper
Asper Soddenbough is a Pixie Fighter, and is a member of Hixan & Co. She joined the group after being defeated by Hixan in a duel; Hixan said that if she lost, she would join them, and she honored the wager. Description Appearance Asper Soddenbough is a pixie, and is just under a foot tall. She has curly brown hair and pale skin, and her ears are pointed like those of an elf. She has brown wings like those of a moth. Asper wears a cloak(with holes cut out for her wings) over her shirt and long pants; she wears fairly standard traveler's clothing. Personality Asper is a simple person- she likes fighting, and revels in the thrill of combat. She likes to challenge people to duels, although she usually refrains from doing so when it comes to people who would be no match for her, such as commoners. She sees herself as being quite powerful, despite her size. She never runs from a fair fight. Before Giastorm's death, Asper sought to grow more powerful for the sake of strength itself. However, after her traveling companion died as she was trying to help him, she decided that she wanted to use her strength to fight for people she cares about, and hopefully help others become strong. Asper has a swift fighting style, evading attacks with quick movements and darting in to strike at openings her enemies leave. She favors using her rapier and shield. Biography Background Asper lived amongst others of her kind in a pixie village for most of her life. However, unlike many other pixies, who generally abhor violence, Asper became fascinated with strength when she once saw a traveller fight off a goblin ambush. As her brethren disapproved of her ways, Asper left to wander the world and challenge any travellers she came across. Beginning of the campaign Arc I Session 5 Asper was found by the party in The Unending Tap. She challenged Hixan to a duel, and joined Hixan & Co when she was defeated. Session 6 Asper assisted the rest of the party in stealing two horses, Pam the Horse and Bob the Horse. Ever since, she has had a fascination with them, often staring at them instead of paying attention to her surroundings. When the party entered a cave with an empty chest, Asper was convinced that there was something hidden behind the ceiling and flew straight into it. There was nothing strange about the ceiling, and all she accomplished was stunning herself. Session 7 Asper accompanies Arlyl to the elixir shop in Iason, and joins him in the forest as well. When the party's slumber is interrupted by Ankhegs, Asper identifies them for what they are and kills one. She takes the antennae of one as a trophy of sorts. Session 8 Asper assists the rest of Hixan & Co. in ridding the well of the Chuul that is stuck inside. Session 9 Asper drinks the Citire Specialty in The Singing Trickster, a tavern in Citire. Her left eye is turned into a sapphire. She takes the sapphire out of her eye socket in the morning, and inquires about the effects of the drinks, learning that the effect is probably permanent. Still, she isn't especially perturbed, as she can see just fine anyway. Asper investigates the floating island that the party sees in the sky once they leave Citire, and tells them that it is a floating castle. Session 10 Asper follows Koin and Giastorm into the floating castle. She identifies the group of Drow that used to live there as Nightweavers based on Elvish text in the castle. She fights a drider and their two giant spider allies along with Koin and Giastorm, but it's not enough to save Giastorm's life and he dies. She breaks the news to the rest of the party, and retrieves Giastorm's body as Koin continues to explore the castle. Session 11 Asper has Arlyl carve a horse into her shield, although it was originally intended to be a mastiff. She witnessed Giastorm's reincarnation as a Tiefling, and the murder of the king by Jade Cromwell, along with the rest of the party. Relationships Hixan Asper challenged Hixan to a duel, and joined Hixan & Co. when she was defeated. She admires Hixan's strength, and is happy to be traveling with a group of strong adventurers. She sees Hixan as the leader of Hixan & Co. Giastorm Asper didn't really have any special connection with Giastorm; however, after his passing, she decided that she wanted to get stronger not just for herself, but for the sake of people that she cares about. Koin Asper admires Koin's feats of miraculously getting up to the floating castle with the power of drugs and assisting in the defeat of the drider. However, she in general disapproves of the use of drugs, and tried to divert him and then get rid of some of his drugs when he presented them to Peter. Arlyl Asper is friendly towards Arlyl, and appreciates the support he offers when the party are fighting. She came to him to get him to carve a mastiff in her shield, and was mildly annoyed when he made a horse instead. She sees him as a fellow 'forest person.' She regards him as the most sensible person in the party. The only person she'd listen to over Arlyl is Hixan. Peter Asper likes Peter, finding him cool and appreciating how he's actually intelligent, unlike most of her companions. She wants to help him adapt to his new life as an adventurer, mostly by teaching him how not to die. Character information Goals Notable items Current items *Leather Armor *Shortbow *Rapier *Shield *Handaxe x2 *Backpack *Crowbar *Hammer *Piton x10 *Torch x10 *Tinderbox *Ration x10 *Waterskin *Staff *Hunting Trap *Traveler's Clothes *Salt, 1 lb. *50 ft. rope Former items *50 ft. rope(forgot it and left it in Nadity) *'Eye Sapphire'- A sapphire that was once Asper's eye, and was transformed into a jewel by magic alcohol. A gem of value. Given to help pay for Giastorm's resurrection. Gold Gold Pieces: 33 Silver Pieces: 97 Copper Pieces: 5 Magic Items "Heart Seeker" Paper- A paper that has "Heart Seeker" written on it. When the user concentrates on a target as though concentrating on a spell, they land a critical hit on a 19 or 20. Other Ankheg Antenna- Taken from an Ankheg as a trophy. Chuul Leg- Taken from a Chuul as a trophy. Three Elvish Books- Three books written in Elvish, discovered in the flying castle. One is a diary, presumably self-published. Asper is one of the only ones who knows Elvish, so they were gifted to her. Abilities Pixie abilities * Darkvision * Flying speed - 30ft * Fey ancestry * Pixie Magic * Invisibility (self) (once per Long Rest) * Wing regrowth Feats * Defensive Combatant Fighter abilities * Fighting Style: Dueling * Second Wind (once per Short Rest) * Action Surge (once per Short Rest) * Martial Archetype: Battle Master **Maneuvers ***Distracting strike ***Parry ***Trip Attack **Superiority Dice (4d8) Quotations *"I mean, everyone's a little bit of an idiot." *"HEY KOIN, DID YOU KNOW THAT A BOOK IS LIKE A SPARRING PARTNER FOR YOUR EYES?!?" Trivia * Asper is the first character to be the second character of one of the players. *Asper is easily the shortest character in Hixan & Co., being under a foot tall.